


Stanford

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes some classes at Stanford. Derek gets a clue. Kissing, definitely ten out of ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stanford

Stiles was going to Stanford for a month.

He had been invited to take some classes.

Only the very best students were invited to go.

His dad was even more proud and excited than he was.

He had just about said goodbye to everyone he knew, well except Derek, he wanted to go say something but wasn’t sure what?

Did Derek care he was going away? Did he even know?

He found himself outside the Hale house and as he drove up the door opened and Derek walked towards the Jeep.

Stiles got out and looked at him then down to the ground, unconsciously copying the same thing he had done the first time they met. 

“I came to say goodbye, em, I’m going to, em, Stanford for a month. I just wanted to say, well, goodbye.”

Derek looked at the younger boy wondering when he had become such a large part of his life. He wanted to pull him close and tell him not to go but how could he spoil Stiles great opportunity.

He smiled “That’s great you should be proud. Have fun.”

Great Derek that’s all you could come up with, have fun.

Stiles didn’t look too impressed either. Have fun, idiot.

Stiles had secretly hoped Derek would finally come clean, admit he liked him.

Maybe Stiles was the only one who felt this tension between them.

He stood looking at Derek for a while longer making a memory of the sight of him, four weeks seemed to be a very long time.

Derek didn’t move or speak again and finally Stiles gave up and drove off.

He settled in very quickly at Stanford.

Everyone was friendly happy and proud to be there.

The classes were interesting and they had plenty of free time.

He was sharing a room with a dude the same age as himself who had travelled from Houston Texas.

 

Back in Beacon Hills Scott was missing Stiles.

They texted every day, Stiles seemed to be having a great time.

After a few days Stiles had asked about Derek. Scott couldn’t tell him anything because Derek was nowhere to be seen. 

After Stiles had driven away Derek was so annoyed with himself he spent an hour lifting weights, another hour punching a bag, then giving up because his hands hurt, he drank a beer so fast he almost threw up .

He flopped down on the couch.

He was angry at himself, he knew he had feelings for Stiles.

They had crept up on him over the past year.

Everything they had gone through together, and now Stiles had gone without him saying anything, and he was probably going to meet some good looking dude who would take advantage of him and oh fuck… he was an idiot.

More beers later, thankfully not causing vomiting, he was passed out on the couch.

He woke feeling even more sorry for himself, he had a long drink of water and on his way back to the couch he kicked something on the floor.

A game that Stiles had left behind one evening after a pack meeting.

He would play it. It would fill in his time and he would feel close to Stiles just for an hour or two.

 

After three weeks, Scott being nagged into it by Stiles, went up to the Hale House to look for Derek.

He knocked and shouted. Getting no reply he tried the door and finding it open went inside.

The stale smell was overpowering, airless, fusty, smelling of unwashed bodies and takeout.

 

He entered the room to find Derek seated on the couch playing a game.

He was so wrapped up in it he barely acknowledged Scott “Money’s on dresser.”

The room was full of empty pizza boxes and beer cans.

Derek himself looked as if he had hardly moved for weeks, his top was stained with god knows what, he looked to have put on ten pounds.

“Derek. What the hell? What’s going on? How long have you been sitting here?”

Derek turned his head and registered Scott for the first time. 

He looked further round the room then down at himself.

“I… I don’t know… what day is it?”

“You don’t even know what day it is, fuck, Derek, what’s happened, are you ill? Cursed? Have you gone mad?”

“Em…” Derek looked around again. “Oh fuck how long have I been here?”

“I don’t know I haven’t seen you for weeks. I only came because Stiles has been texting you and he was worried you hadn’t answered.”

“Stiles? Yes, oh fuck, Stiles. Is he ok? Is he still at Stanford? I don’t know where my phone is.”

Scott found the cell and plugged it in to charge.

“Dude you stink and the house is the same. Go shower and I’ll help you clean up.” 

When Derek returned Scott had opened the windows to let some air in and got rid of some of the mess.

He looked at Derek. “That’s better. What the hell happened. How long have you been sitting here?”

“Not sure. Stiles came to say goodbye. I did some weights. Then…”

“This is because of Stiles. I wish you’d both get your heads out of your ass and make a move.”

“What… both… move…”

“He wants you. You want him. Get over it.” He’s been texting you every day, haven’t you read them?”

He passed Derek his phone. There were over twenty unread messages, Derek scrolled down to read them in the order they arrived.

“Hi, got here ok, they picked a few of us up at station.”

“Am sharing with dude called Jamie.”

“Place is really cool. Really old buildings”.

“Wasn’t expecting you to text back but would be cool”

“1st lecture ok. applied science lecturer awesome.”

“Most dudes are ok. I fit in. people listen to me.”

“Jamie has a boyfriend. Want to ask him if I’m attractive to gay gays but he might think I want him.”

“Out last night in town. Awesome.”

“Didn’t expect u to text but hi would be good. Are you ok?”

“Had great night. Drove with few dudes to Half Moon Bay, awesome.”

“You make me so mad.”

“Jamie goes on and on about boyfriend. He’s so hot yadda, yadda. Sometimes I wish”

“Fuckin Sourwolf couldn’t text me back just once.”

“Sorry miss u I guess.”

“Sorry didn’t mean to say that.”

“Are you ok you’re not dead are you?”

“Going out again tonight with load of dudes.”

“You make me so mad. 1 text wouldn’t kill you.”

“Jamie going on about boyfriend again. Wish you were my..”

“Sorry.”

“Think about you all the time. Have this fantasy you having me over the car hood.”

“Fuck. Sorry. Out late drinking ignore last text.”

“Why am I still texting you? You’re not even getting these are you that means I can say anything.”

“Miss you Derek, I want you so much.”

 

The last text had come three nights ago. Derek was stunned.

He felt like an idiot, he had been sitting feeling sorry for himself, playing a dumb game, getting drunk, not eating except for pizza.  
While Stiles was having a great time and he wanted to tell Derek about it and Derek had let him down.

He was an idiot. He would get cleaned up and tidy the house then see how he could make it up to stiles.

Stiles hadn’t texted Derek for a whole week. Scott had said he wasn’t dead just an asshole.

He and Jamie were all packed and were waiting for a bus which would take them to the train station.

They headed out of the main door and Jamie stood still causing Stiles to bump into him.

“ O.M.G. would you look at him, I mean, I love Barney but O.M.G."

Stiles looked. A tall, good looking, dark haired, familiar figure, wearing a leather jacket and shades, stood leaning against a car.

“Derek.” Stiles breathed.

“Do you know him? Awesome.” Jamie’s eyes opened wide. They nearly flew right out of his head with what happened next.

Derek removed the shades when he caught sight of Stiles.

Grinning that smile that only came out once a year he looked deep into Stiles eyes as he strode up the steps.

Sliding his hand round Stiles waist he pulled him close and held him tightly as he plundered his mouth.

Stiles thinking if this was a dream at least he may as well enjoy it wrapped his arms round Derek and stroked the soft hair on the back of his neck.  
He moaned, he may have even whimpered {he wouldn’t admit to that} as Derek kissed him again.

“Get a room dudes.”

“Sorry, It’s been a month, you know what it’s like. You must be Jamie, he’s told me all about you I’m Derek.” Derek held out his hand to shake.

“Yes. Jamie. Yes. Hi. Derek. He’s never…”

Jamie’s words faded away as Derek claimed Stiles lips for a third time.

“Let’s get you home or at least somewhere we can be private. Are these your things I’ll put them in the car.”

Derek picked up Stiles bag and held Stiles hand as Stiles said goodbye to Jamie. “It’s been awesome, I’ll I.M. you.”

Jamie was left bemused on the steps as the other two reached the car.

When they were driving off Stiles found his voice. “So you got the texts?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re not angry?”

“No.”

“You came all this way to take me home?”

“That’s what boyfriends do.”

“Ok who are you? Or what are you? And what have you done with my Sourwolf?

“I can rip your throat out if you want proof.” Derek smiled again.

“And what’s with all the smiling, dude? For the whole year I’ve known you I’ve seen you smile twice.”

“I now have something to smile about. Look I’m sorry. I’m an asshole. I wanted to tell you how I felt before you went away but… then while you were gone I … well…then Scott came over and… then I read your texts and here I am. If you want me?”

Stiles looked over in amazement. “Wow, whole sentences, well almost.“ He looked at Derek who was beginning to look annoyed. “That’s better. You suit grumpy.”

Derek swung the car off the road and glared the question.

“If I want? Oh yeah I want.”

He climbed over into Derek’s lap and stroked his head combing his fingers through his hair while he kissed him. They only broke apart when a car horn sounded and they noticed cars passing by.

“We better move before we get arrested for indecency.” Derek started the car.

Stiles slid across onto his seat, Derek looked at him, his eyes were glowing, his cheeks pink and his mouth red and rosy from the kissing. He was beautiful.

“So, over the hood? Is that a car kink you have going on or is it the outdoors that turns you on?” He smiled again.

Stiles only seeing affectionate teasing in Derek’s face decided to go for the truth.

I want to do it many, many, times in many, many, places. Several times in a row, in several positions, but I haven’t em yet so…”

“Never?”

“No. Freaky yes?”

No I would like to be your first, I’m pleased you haven’t, with anyone else but….”

“No buts, no buts, Derek, please I want you. Only you.”

“You have to be certain because wolves mate for life. If I fuck you I won’t ever want to let you go. Be sure.” 

Stiles was quiet all the way back to Beacon Hills and by the time they neared home Derek was certain Stiles had decided he was too young for a lifetime commitment.

He sighed but understood. The feelings he had for Stiles would not disappear overnight, he had been alone for a long time he could be alone again.

Stiles had thought long and hard all the way home, truth was, he wanted Derek, had wanted him for most of the past year but he understood Derek’s concern about his age and maturity. The fact that Derek had explained to him the whole mate for life thing only made Stiles want him more. 

When they came to the crossroads and Derek was about to take Stiles turning, he put his hand on Derek’s leg and said “I’m coming home with you. I want to be with you Derek.”

Derek’s mood lifted and a broad smile crossed his face, this time only making Stiles smile too.

The house was warm and welcoming as soon as they got inside, Derek claimed Stiles mouth, thrusting his tongue into his hot wet mouth, moaning softly, running his hands gently over Stiles.

“I think we should save the car hood for another day, as it’s the first time we should go upstairs.”

He picked Stiles up as if he weighed no more than a feather and raced up the stairs. In the bedroom he asked one last time. “ Are you sure about this?”

Stiles grinned. “Well really it depends on how good you are in bed, because the kissing definitely ten out of ten but not gonna spend my whole life with you if the rest doesn’t measure up.” 

Derek knew Stiles was goading him but bit anyway, throwing Stiles down on the bed and undressing him in double quick time.

Then he began. Kissing, licking, biting, nibbling Stiles from his neck down. Licking long stripes then blowing on them making Stiles wriggle and giggle.

Stiles began to moan and thrust upwards but Derek ignored his cock altogether moving down to begin at his knees working his way back up leaving a large purple hickey on Stiles thigh. It felt so good Stiles was fighting not to come.

“Please, please, Derek, I can’t… please.”

Derek was taking his time enjoying every inch of his boy spread out underneath him. He wanted this to be so good for Stiles, something to remember, to enjoy.

When he finally took Stiles hot weeping length into his mouth, he was having to fight for control.

He wanted to be inside Stiles so much he was fighting to go slow, make it last, make it good.

He used his fingers one, two, then three, gently opening his lover then bending them to touch that sweet spot that had Stiles thrusting again this time into Derek’s waiting mouth.

He lubed himself up and gently slid inch by inch into Stiles, watching for any sign of discomfort but Stiles was enjoying himself too much.

He opened up to Derek as if he was made for him, and Derek sank inside.

Derek’s feelings were incredible, he felt as if he was finally where he was meant to be.

He smiled down into Stiles eyes and moved gently until they both got into the rhythm.

Stiles tried to hang on but it was so incredible he came longer and harder than he ever had before.

Tears filled his eyes as Derek followed him over the edge then gathered him into his arms to hold him and pet him as he came down.

Derek held him tenderly as he drifted off to sleep.

Ten minutes later he was wide awake leaning over Derek for more kisses.

“So, What’s the verdict you gonna give me ten out of ten again?”

“Twenty.”


End file.
